My Chawlie
by 14Gracie15
Summary: Due to an accident in potions class caused by the Golden Trio in there 8th year, Draco Malfoy is turned into a two year old only a day before Christmas Break. Just what are they to do with the snow-haired toddler, especially when the first thing the young boy asks for is one Charlie Weasley? Slash CW/DM and a little HP/GW
1. Infans Factorem

**My Chawlie:**

**Infans Factorem**

"Ronald! Harry! Stop acting like complete imbeciles and help me! " Hermione all but screamed at them.

She understands that neither of them really want to be here, though most of the 8th years really need to complete their Newts everyone knows that the main reason any of them came back to complete their failed 7th term was to get one more chance at getting to be children before they all had to move on, but Merlin's Beard that didn't mean they need to be doodling unflattering pictures of Malfoy and all the other Slythereins in the room while shaking so hard with barely roped in laughter they nearly fall out of their chairs in the middle of Potions! For goodness sakes, they weren't even seated in the back of the room or a corner, they're in the very middle where anyone could see them, especially Slughorn if he were to look up from grading his papers.

"Sorry 'Mione. There's just nothing else to do! And don't give me that look, everyone knows that me and Harry will just end up blowing that thing up if we even look at it too long! We're nearly as bad as Seamus now." Ron said, adding the last sentence almost scornfully. Seamus, Dean, and Lavender, who were sitting right behind them, burst out laughing at that.

She couldn't deny it, everything he had said was true and everyone in the room knew it, but she's not about to admit that to him. Just because they're dating doesn't mean she have to agree with him on things.

"Well, you could at least read about what potion we're, or should I say I'm, making!" She said in a heated whisper, realizing that with everyone moving around trying to make their own potions someone was bound to over hear them, as she added three tablespoons of crushed batwing to their mammoth sized caldron that sat on their desk and watched happily as it turned from mustard yellow to black as night with a small poof.

"We know all about the potion!" Harry said, not bothering to really lower his voice as he quickly removed his heavy school robes after looking around the room and noticing everyone else had already removed theirs. It may just be a day tell Christmas break, but all these potions were heating the place up like an oven.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked with sarcasm practically dripping from every word. "If you two know all about the potion, then what does it do? Do you even know its _name_?! " She said after putting the last of the Aconite leafs into the caldron, getting madder by the second.

"Oh, um -"

"Well, you see . . ."

They started at the same time.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! If you had happened to pay attention all week you would know that the potion is Infans Factorem and that when applied to skin it -!"

Three things then happened at once. One, Hermione took a step back just at the right moment to run into Malfoy and send him stumbling forward. Two, Ron stood up so suddenly in his haste to put as much distance between him and Hermione as possible that he accidently sent the table rocking, effectively tipping their caldron over and spilling the entire potion. And thirdly, Malfoy lost his balance and fell to the floor at the precise moment to end up covered in slimy black goop that made a huge POOF! and turned into dark gray smoke the minute it touched him.

* * *

Harry coughed and wiped the soot off his glasses as soon as the smoke cleared up and looked around to make sure everyone was ok. Ron and Hermione were both covered in ash, as was he he assumed, but otherwise appeared completely unharmed. He could here Professor Slughorn shouting at people to move back as he was making his way through the large group of students that had at one point apparently surrounded them, but he hardly registered any of it on account of what was in front of him had him at a loss for words. Everyone around them had gone silent and were all staring at the spot where Draco Malfoy had just moments ago fallen on too. But instead of a 18 year old boy sprawled out on the ground there was instead a small white-haired, silver eyed toddler in clothes far too big for himself sitting at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's feet sucking his thumb and looking around in amazment.

"Hermione, I think I might have an idea of what that potion is used for now."

**Thanks for reading! This is my first story so I hope you like it. I'm not going to be one of those people that says I need so many favorites and reviews before I post again, but it would be nice to know that I'm not the only one reading it so please review! Next chapter up soon hopefully, it will be the introduction of Charlie and many other Weasley's! Bonus points to anyone who understands the name of this chapter and how it plays into the story =)**

**FYI - I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to one miss J.K. Rowling**


	2. Dumbstruck

**My Chawlie:**

**Dumbstruck**

"Oh boy, you spilt it on him before the proper waiting period didn't you? Gather your things you three and meet me in the headmistresses office. You all have a few things to explain. Class dismissed! Oh, and you mustn't forget the baby." Professor Slughorn said as soon as he got through the group of kids and over his apparent shock, seeming almost proud as he glanced at them as he herded the others out and left the room.

"Well this sucks." Ron grumbled as he gathered up his robes and book bag.

"Oh, shove off Ron, you're the one that spilt it on him!" Hermione screamed.

"Well, you're the one that bumped him! He wouldn't have been on the ground when I spilt it if it wasn't for you!" Ron hollered back. It was all her fault after all.

"Well if you weren't so incompetent-!"

"Well if you weren't such a klutz-!"

"ME?! I wasn't the one that knocked over the caldron!"

"NO FWIGHT! BAD WEASEL! SHE A WADY!"

All three of the teenagers went silent and started dumbly at the mini-Malfoy, who had at some point managed to stand up and take a few steps towards them in his oversized clothes before falling over himself. Thanks to Harry's seeker reflexes he managed to scoop him up before he got a face full of concrete. Draco didn't seem to feel like thanking Harry at the moment.

"NO POTTY! NO POTTY! BAD POTTY! STINKY POTTY! NO! DWAY DOWN! DWAY DOWN!"Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs in a high pitched child voice, while twisting and squirming trying to escape Harry's grip.

"Harry!", Hermione said shrilly, "Put him down before you drop him!"

At that moment Malfoy went tumbling down onto the floor. He righted himself up into a sitting position and crossed his arms letting out a big _huff _as he did so.

"Oh Harry, what are we suppose to do now if he won't let us carry him? We're suppose to meet Professor Slughorn in McGonagall's office!" Hermione sighed out. They really didn't need to be in more trouble right now.

"I don't know! Why don't you see if he'll let you carry him? He did stand up for you against Ron . . ."

" I guess it couldn't hurt to try." She said as she kneeled down in front of the boy. "Draco, can I pick you up please? We have some were to go and we mustn't be late." She added the last bit hopefully, hoping his Malfoy upbringing would kick in.

"Otay 'Mione." Draco said quietly, sticking his chubby little arms out to her to be held. She hesitated a moment, shocked at the casual use of her nickname, before picking him up and setting him on her hip, where he wrapped his arms around her neck and clung to her with his legs while laying his head down on her shoulder. He may be an ass when full grown, but Ron had to admit as a two year old Draco Malfoy was utterly adorable. Not that he'd ever say that aloud though. He does still have some pride after all.

"Here I got the door and his robes, let's get going before we're too late. I really don't fancy giving McGonagall another reason to yell at us." Ron said, pushing the door open and moving off to the side for Hermione and Harry to pass by before following them out.

* * *

"Slughorn will be able to turn him back, right Hermione?" Harry asked after they'd walked half way there.

"I don't know Harry. This is a very advanced potion, Slughorn said it took him months to get all the ingredients we needed to make it. He only allowed us to even attempt it as a treat since we've all been doing so well. I don't think he expected anyone to actually finish it. Who knows how long it will take him to get everything he needs together for an antidote, let alone make it." Hermione said quietly.

Ron unconsciously turned his head to look over towards the kid at that statement, as did Hermione and Harry. They were all thinking the same thing. Because of Harry's testimony at Narcissa's trial, only Lucius had received the kiss, but it was well known that Narcissa Malfoy had been forced into hiding and that no one, not even her own son, knew of her whereabouts. If Malfoy truly is stuck like this, who's going to watch him? Ron might hate the guy, but he wasn't really a guy right now and he wasn't so immature as to still carry a grudge now that Malfoy was back in diapers. They were all brought out of their thoughts by Draco letting out a little sigh as he took his thumb from his mouth and spoke.

"I want my Chawlie." He mumbled sadly, pointedly looking at Ron as If I had something to do with it. Did he?

"What's he talking about Ron?" Harry asked looking confusingly between Ron and Malfoy.

"How would I know?" Ron responded, looking at the kid when something hit him. "Um, you guys don't think he's talking about_ our_ Charlie right?"

"I don't know Ron, maybe. Did he ever even meet your brother?" Harry asked, still staring at the toddler in Hermione's arms in open confusion.

"Oh, don't be daft Ronald. He's obviously talking about a toy, see watch." Hermione said exasperated, turning her head to face Draco. "What does your Charlie look like Draco? Is Charlie a really cool animal?" She asked him gently as they approached the Headmasters Gargoyle staircase. Harry said the password, "Tabby", and they stepped in as it started to move.

"Chawlie my fiywe Dwagon."

"Oh, so he's a dragon?" She asked, while gently bouncing him on her hip.

"Uh huh! He pwetty!" He said happily, before glaring at Ron again almost forlornly. " I want me Chawlie, Weasel."

"I don't have your Charlie, Ferret!" Ron yelled back defensively as the doors opened up to McGonagall's Office.

Malfoy let out an annoyed sound as he re-draped himself over Hermione as they all walked in, only to stop frozen in their tracks. Not only was Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Slughorn in the room apparently waiting for them, but so was the entire Weasley family. _Entire_ family. Molly & Arthur , Bill & Fleur (who Molly had insisted move back into Bills' old room for the holidays), Charlie (who had volunteered to help start a dragon reserve in Wales and was living back home tell the start of the project at the beginning of the year), Fred & George (who were suppose to be leaving Hogsmeade the next day to stay over the holidays), Ginny, and for some reason Andromeda & Teddy (who Molly had adopted into the family since the end of war). The only person missing was Percy, but he wasn't coming home tell Christmas Day since he was so caught up in his new girlfriend Audrey.

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at the Golden Trio when they heard the door shut behind them. Some of the family, like Bill, Charlie, and Arthur looked completely shocked while others, like Ginny and Fleur, looked close to audibly_ Awwing _at them as the new mini-Malfoy turned his head around to look at everyone. Fred and George were just oddly smirking between the tiny group and Charlie in a way Ron found slightly disturbing. McGonagall was opening her mouth to say something when a squeal of delight erupted from Hermione's arms, effectively cutting her off as it was followed by a loud declaration from a twisting and squirming Malfoy that left all but two in the room dumbstruck.

"MY CHAWLIE!" Malfoy squeaked as he wrestled out of Hermione's arms and attempted to run towards the second oldest Weasley son.

"Hermione, I think you owe Ron an apology." Harry muttered as they all watched Draco somehow manage to make it across the room to stand in front of Charlie without falling once in his oversized clothes.

Well this is about to get interesting.

**What do you think? Let me know! Don't worry, the story will shift more towards Draco and Charlie in the next couple chapters. More soon, though I can't promise my next update will be as soon as this one. I obviously left Fred alive, but that's the only character I plan on resurrecting at this time. Also, I'm not really a fan of the whole Ginny/Harry boat, so what would you think of a George/Harry side plot? Just a thought, wouldn't be a big side story, just a little thing between them mentioned here and there. Thanks for your feedback! And no one has managed to figure out the title of the first chapter yet! Though, as a hint, I will say that some of you that PM'd me got pretty close =) **

**FYI - I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to one miss J.K. Rowling**


	3. De ce nu pot într-adevăr

**My Chawlie:**

**De ce nu pot într-adevăr**

"My Chawlie 'ere!" Draco yelled again excitedly, now standing in front of Charlie Weasley in the headmistresses office while everyone else in the room besides the twins, who were smirking quite gleefully at Charlie as they slowly crept closer to Harry, starred dumbly at the pair.

The young boy in front of him tried to take another step forward before pausing and glaring down at the 18 year-old Malfoy sized pants that hung around his knees before carefully stepping out of them, leaving him in only a long sleeved button up white shirt that went down to his ankles with slight soot smudges all over it and a loose Slytherin tie hanging around his neck, his socks and shoes having coming off in his previous struggle to break free from Hermione's arms.

"Hi Chawlie, mized you." Draco said happily once he had practically ran as fast as a 2 year-old could the last necessary steps to stand at Charlie's feet, a hand placed on one of Charlie's leg to keep himself upright while beaming up at the second oldest Weasley with the most joyful and adoring grin anyone of them had ever seen grace a Malfoy's face.

Even through his shock at seeing the former Deathereater and sole reason behind his deepest and darkest secret standing in front of him half naked and not even reaching his knees, Charlie couldn't help but smile down softly at the toddler now clutching his leg and murmur a soft hello back. It wasn't his fault, really. But the way the child's snow coloured hair stuck out every which way, his uneven breathing brought on by the quick spurts of running, the light pink flush decorating his cheeks, and the way he was smiling up at him, well no one could really blame Charlie for practically melting in his boots. Sadly, that didn't seem to be enough of an excuse to stop the twins from smirking to at him knowingly.

Gods, you would think for being part of a underground resistance and fighting in the biggest war in Wizard history those two would be a bit more humble or something by now. But no, they had to lord over him the fact that they alone had figured out that his odd infatuation with the youngest Malfoy heir had never really left him after the Triwizard Tournament like he had lead his parents and three of his siblings to believe(of course Ron and Ginny never noticed his interest in the boy being too caught up in the whole Harry thing themselves, and Percy was Percy after all), but had in fact grown stronger as the years wore on, eventually turning into full blown love at a time that he could never really pinpoint. It really sucked that George didn't seem to mind one bit that Charlie knew about his own hidden infatuation with The-Boy-Who-Apparently-Could-Not-Be-Killed, knowing Charlie would never revile something so private about his little brother. Blestemul sângeroase căile lui blajin! Charlie thought to himself as his thoughts slipped into Romanian as they so often did since he had left the reserve there. A soft pulling on his leg got him to look down once more at the object of his hidden affection and he instinctively picked the small boy up and placed him on his hip when he stuck his arms up to be held.

"Well, I can see now why you asked me if I still had any of the boys' old clothes from when they were young on hand, Minerva. Now, what did you three do to him and why are you so filthy?!" Molly said, bringing Charlie out of his thoughts as the wonder trio raced into explaining just what had happened earlier.

He half listened to their rant, picking up on words such as difficult potion, accident, complete imbeciles, all Ronald's fault, ect. as he surveyed the room while unconsciously bouncing the toddler on his hip slightly who in turn let out a sigh and laid his head down on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie couldn't help but grin at the content sound and noticed Bill giving him an odd look from where he stood behind the chair in which his pregnant wife was sitting while rubbing her shoulders gently. He had had a sneaky suspicion that Bill had guessed at his pathetic crush on the pure-blood for a while now, but he seriously doubted his older brother knew just how deep it truly ran.

Looking around the room he noticed almost everyone was going back and forth from looking at the three 8th years who were repeatedly talking over each other explaining, to the toddler in his arms in both looks of shock, understanding, amusement, and adoration, the last mostly coming from Fleur and Ginny who looked absolutely taken with the child currently nestled in his arms with one tiny pale hand raised to his mouth to suck his thumb and his other fisting Charlie's shirt.

As the explanation ended and evolved to a fight between Ron and Hermione about just whose fault this accident was, Draco went still and rigid as he lift his head from Charlie's shoulder and let out a small gasp between his mouth and thump, which then fell out with a little _pop_, as his eyes went as huge as dinner plates with first fear then confusion and wariness as he peered off over towards . . . . .

Andromeda.

Everybody noticed and once again fell silent, watching the young Malfoy's face scrunch up in concentration for a few moments before lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Auntie Andy!" The boy yelled in pure delight from Charlie's arms as he clapped his hands to himself as a congratulations for figuring out who this strangely familiar woman was. Andromeda just looked at him with a slight frown before she glanced over and addressed the Potions teacher.

"This potion, it didn't necessarily de-age him did it? It doesn't turn back time, it just shrinks the body down to a certain age?" She asked, never breaking her constant gaze on Draco.

"Well, yes in a way. Lucky for us that this is the case. He should be able to revert back to his correct age without any help from potions much sooner than the time it would take me to get all the ingredients together to make an antidote. But, may I ask, how did you know?" Professor Slughorn answered, wiping his forehead him a handkerchief.

"The boy looks to be about 2, no older than 3 and I know for a fact that Narcissa hid the fact that she even had another sister from the boy until he was at least 6. I assumed that means he has retained at least part of his memory." She answered.

"You would be correct, he should remember everything actually. It's all stored away in there, it just might be easier for him to access certain memories over others. He will probably remember things from the years of his life closest to his current age and the age he was before being affected by the Infans Factorem. As he gradually re-ages back up he will have better access to his memories. Though I believe if you were to ask him about anything that has taken place in the last 3 years or up until the he turned 5 he should be able to answer your questions if you give him enough time. He might know other things, he just won't be able to tell why he knows these things quiet yet. He should remember everything from his past and what happens as he's like this by the time he is 18 again." Slughorn replied, seemingly getting more excited the longer he spoke. Man, Ron wasn't kidding when he said the guy really did live for this sort of stuff.

"Really? He can remember things from when he was 15 and older?" Hermione asked, sounding as curious as Slughorn was to test out this new theory. "Draco, who's that baby?" She asked the boy gently, pointing over at where an 8 month old Teddy sat on Andromeda's knee. Draco looked back over at Andromeda and Teddy taking less than a few seconds time before responding.

"Beawe!" He said happily looking over at the giggling mass of overall clad baby.

"No, Draco. Beare isn't his name." Hermione responded slowly, looking over at Slughorn confusedly as did many others in the room.

"Uh-Hu! Beawe!" Draco yelled out again, looking up at Charlie with both confusion and frustration written clearly across his face.

"It's okay Draco, I understand. His name is Beare because his name is also Teddy, as in Teddy Bear right?" He questioned the tiny tot in his arms, who let out a pleased sigh as he nodded, glad that at least his Charlie understood him even if the others didn't. Teddy clapped his slobber covered hands together as he laughed and drooled over himself even more, finally noticing that there was another child in the room. He looked at Draco quizzically before giggling madly as he switched his hair from the usual teal to white blonde. Draco gasped in shock and awe.

"Wike Dowy!" Draco said excitedly looking back and forth between Charlie and Teddy, who's hair he was pointing too.

"Who's Dory, Draco?" Ginny asked from her spot on the couch between her mother and Amdromeda, thoroughly confused as to what white haired woman Draco was referring too.

"Beare's mummy. Duh." He informed her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The room grew quiet again at the reminder of Tonks. Far too many lives were lost in that war. Charlie wondered to himself if Draco remembered the war, or the fact that his cousin "Dory" had died in it. He decided he wasn't going to ask the boy, afraid to push such horrible memories on to such a small child, but apparently others in the family didn't think the way he did.

"Do you know where Beare's mummy is now, Draco?" Ginny asked the boy gently. The toddlers demeanor instantly changed, his smile faltering before completely falling from his face as he averted his eyes to stare at his hand that was now twisting itself into Charlie's shirt.

"Dowy went bye-bye." Draco said quietly, a look of sorrow flashing across his small face before a sad smile appeared in its place. "Is otay ough. Dowy not wit Auntie Bella and Daddy. She wit Wabbie now." He all but whispered, letting out a tired sigh along with it as he draped himself across Charlie, closing his eyes as he layed his head down and re-inserted his thumb into his mouth. Everyone in the room either a wore a mask of shock or confusion at his last statement, Andromeda being the first to speak, looking fairly stunned.

"He's . . .He's speaking of Regulus. Sirius, my sisters, and me would call him Rabbie to annoy him when we were young after he started signing everything with his initials. How could he know . . ." She wondered off quietly, a glazed look crossing her eyes as she became lost in her memories.

Everyone looked lost in thought for a moment, contemplating what had just been said. Thanks to Harry, everyone in the wizarding world knew the real story of Regulus Arcturus Black, and the true circumstances surrounding his death. He had admired the Dark Lord as a child and eventually joined him, taking the Dark Mark at the age of 16. When he learned of the true nature of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the cruelty he could inflict, he decided to defect and died trying to destroy one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes at the tender age of 18. In Charlie's books Regulus had just been a confused child when he first joined, and died an honorable death in trying to right his mistakes, but like the others was astounded that this young Draco apparently thought that the boy had been a truly good person, good enough to get into the same part of the afterlife that someone like Tonks was in.

Everyone knew that Draco had greatly changed since the war, finally being able to make his own choices and breaking free of the mold Lucius had been shaping him into since his birth. He had made his amends, putting his past behind him and growing into a new man. He had even stopped trying to hex Hermione and Harry, though Ron still had several low level jinxes sent his way daily, though that last part was completely understandable.

Ron was annoying.

Charlie was about to ask the boy to elaborate when he looked down and found the boy . . .

"You have got to be kidding me." Charlie said to himself in baffled amusement.

"What was that dear?" Molly asked, breaking everyone out of there trance and back to reality.

"Draco fell asleep. He was literally just talking, and now he's out cold." Charlie said loud enough for the entire room to hear.

"Children 'ill do that." Arthur said, chuckling at the sight of his fierce dragon taming son gently cradling the 2 year old Malfoy.

"Well, now that there won't be anymore interruptions," McGonagall began attempting to look crossly at the sleeping toddler and failing as a smile soft smile crossed her face briefly, " I can finish explaining why I called all of you here."

* * *

"I can't believe we have to spend our entire Christmas housing Ferret." Ron grumbled loudly as he, along with his entire family plus Hermione and Harry, walked down one of Hogwarts various corridors heading back up to the Headmistresses office once the four school goers had gathered there things from their rooms.

"Well, he has nowhere else to go Ron! Besides, you three caused this and since your all staying at The Burrow for holiday break it's only far for him to stay with us as well. Your just lucky he seems to be head over heels in love with Charlie or mum would be making you take care of him as punishment." Ginny replied, annoyed at her brothers constant complaining. They were all walking slightly behind her parents, Bill, and Fleur so as not to be over heard.

"But it's three weeks! We have to deal with him for three weeks! And he's not going to stay little you know! Slughorn said he'll age gradually and be back to normal by the end of break. That means we not only have to deal with the terrible twos, but puberty as well! Do you want to live with a hormonal 13 year old Malfoy, Ginny?! Cause I bloody don't!" Ron ranted loudly.

"If you don't shut up and calm down your going to wake him up and then you'll have to deal with a cranky, nap deprived, 2yr. old _Draco_." Charlie said, giving Ron a dirty look as he rearranged the small child in his arms who he was now caring princess style.

"Besides, it is one third your fault after all, dear Ronnikens." Fred said gleefully as he threw an arm around his younger brother, not really caring that he was still covered in soot. "You should just be thankful that we overheard mum say-"

"-that she was putting Ginny's old crib in Charlie's room instead of yours." George finished, catching up with the small group.

"You're lying." Charlie said, despite the fact that they both looked far too smug for his statement to be true. La naiba.

"And when have we ever lied to any of you?" Fred said, looking at Charlie in mock hurt and shock.

"The better question would be when have you ever not lied to us." Harry replied, looking at Fred with amusement clearly written across his face.

"A valid point, young Harry." George said while ruffling Harry's hair before causally draping his arm across The-Boy-Who-Is-Totally-Oblivious' shoulders. "But, alas, we are telling the truth. We overheard her saying that it only made sense to do so considering how attached he appears to Charlie while waiting for you four lazy bones to finish up getting your things from your dorms." He added as they walked into the Headmistresses office.

"But, I thought your mum made you guys wait outside the common room while we got ready?" Harry asked confusedly as they put there things down and backed up against one of the walls, not wanting to get roped into the conversation going on between the adults in the room, minus Charlie.

"You're forgetting that Extendable Ears are one of our best products, Harry." George whispered in his ear, smirking when Harry shivered at the contact. Merlin, he's already in George's trap and he doesn't even know it yet, Charlie realized.

Five minutes later, after his parents finished talking to his old professor "about the good old days" and George finally stopped subtly trying to seduce The-Boy-That-Looked-Severely-Unraveled they took their leave.

"Why can't we ever just have a normal school year! Just one, that's all I ask for! Is that really so hard?!" Charlie heard Ron exclaim as he stepped into the fire place. He looked down at the small child in his arms as they were suddenly surrounded by green flames.

De ce nu pot într-adevăr.

**Okay, chapter three is officially up! Sorry it took so long guys. I've been sick lately and my mom grounded me from posting, writing, and reading for a week. But I'm back now! The next ones may take awhile as I'm really behind in schoolwork, but I'll get them up as soon as their finished! So, what did you think? I might have Draco age up to 3 or 4 in the next chapter, though I don't think I'll have him age that like my little Harry/George thing going on? I'm liking it a lot more than I thought I would! I might even end up writing a version of this from their point of view when I'm down with this one, with Charlie/Draco as a little side couple with it centering on George's ploy to seduce Harry. Well, tell me what you thought of the chapter =) Also, I have my first one shot up so if you could go to my profile and review it that would be awesome =)**


End file.
